Today is the day!
by superwriter16
Summary: wanda believes she is pregnant... Ian and Wanda must live in Tuscan rather than in the caves to remain incognito.. will they make it or will they be caught
1. the day

Today is the day! I'm so excited I'm going to find out if I'm pregnant with Ian's baby. He and I have been trying for a baby for almost two years. We are hoping this will be it, that I will finally be pregnant. Mel has married Jared and has had three children , you wouldn't believe how jealous I have been of her. She got her twins right off the bat I mean it kinda sucks she wasn't even trying to have Hailey and Bailey then she had justin they are so cute. The only reason I even come to think I'm pregnant is because I keep waking up in a major sweat and end up super dizzy and puking. Ian has been being so sweet.

I'm on my way to doc's office to take the test, I'm so nervous. It takes at least 5 minutes for the results to come up Mel, Ian, and Doc are waiting with me to find out. Mel says that "if it turns pink I'm pregnant, but if it turns blue I'm not".

" The results are here Wanda do you want to look or do you want someone to tell you the results?" Ian asks. I'm blushing at what he said and he holding back a laugh like the rest of them.

" Please just read the results I can't look, Mel." I said. I wrapped my arms around Ian's waist and prayed that it would be positive. Ian want a boy so that he can play ball and do boy type things with him. I don't care what we have as long as it is Ian's and my baby.

"It's positive wanda!" Ian says. He suprises me by picking me up and kissing me with so much passion I forgot where I was and who with, when we broke for breath I was gasping for breath and so was he. When I finally caught my breath I had to get down and run but I couldn't get down quite yet I was dizzy. "Ian let me down NOW!! I'm going to blow."

Ian let me down carefully and we were running for the bathroom as soon as we got there I was puking and Ian held my hair out of my face it was so sweet. Once we got back to doc's office Jared was there now and so was Jeb. They were voting on whether or not I should go to a healer or carry out the pregnancy in the caves. Of course Doc and Jared were on the same side to which that I should go to a healer but Jeb was on the totally opposite side, and Ian thinks that it would be safer for me to stay in the city and live there for the 9 months. We all looked at him like he was crazy except Jared and Mel.

"That actually might be a good idea Ian. If Wanda stayed at least in town through the whole trimester then she will be a little more inconspicuous, but at the same time it is up to you and Wanda."Jared said. I didn't like this idea but I am choosing not to voice my opinion yet. I looked at Ian to see what he was going to say.

"I think it would be for the best, but it's up to Wanda. I mean its her body and she will be the one risking it." Ian looked to me this time and I didn't know what to say. I was already aggravated bout the suggestion.

"I think I want to talk to Ian then maybe we can decide on this in a meeting." I said. Looking at Ian for conformation.

"umm….sure Wanda we can see you need to talk to Ian and see what you're going to do." Jeb and Mel looked irritated with us but allowed us to go. So the meeting was scheduled for 10:30 which is in like an hour and afterwards we will be leaving for the raid and healer appointment.

Ipov

Once we got to the room she began to yell which is not normal for her. When she finally looked at me I saw that she was crying as soon as I noticed this I grabbed hold of her I hugged and told her it would be ok.

"I'm not going to stay in town away from you. I want you to be with me when this baby is born to see him/her and I don't think I will lose this baby just cause I'm not within a ten mile radius of a healer!!" Wanda said. I was so surprised I became speechless. "But if you want me to go then fine I will but if I have to the I hope someone except sunny will be willing to go with me for this." At this comment she looked inquiringly at me.

" What if I go with you? What if when we go to the healer I wear sunglasses and I remain totally incognito? Would you go if I am able to go with you?" I asked. She brightened at this.

"You would really do that for me?" She asked me. She was even slightly smiling. "Wanda honey I would do anything for you." I said.

" I would love it if you could. I mean we could go baby shopping and all that." She said. Wanda was so excited I couldn't even tell her the dangers of doing this.

"Yes, we could and you know what else its time to go to the meeting." With that said I lifted her up in my arms bridal style and carried her to the game room. She giggled and kissed me. "I love you my wanderer."

"I love you to my Ian."

"Finally, we've been waiting for you guys to make your decision for the pass ten minutes. So what is the decision?" Jared said while rolling his eyes at us. Everyone else is laughing.

"Well Wanda won't go unless I can go with otherwise we're not staying in town." I said shrugging. Mel groaned and everyone said they had expected as much.

"I expected as much and I am going to allow it as long as Ian, you keep glasses on in public and Wand you have to find the house to live in." Jeb said. Wanda looked like she was going to jump for joy or something.


	2. the big move

WPov:

Once Jeb set his ruling we were all sent to get ready for the raid and to let Ian and I say our goodbyes to the group for a couple of months. I was so excited that Ian was going to go with me and stay. Ian looked like he was thinking really hard about something. I grabbed hold of him, he seemed to smile at this.

"What is wrong Ian?" I asked. He finally looked me in the eyes.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm just worried about the outcome of us leaving for the pregnancy term is all." He said. He is right to worry a little bit but I think Sharon and Maggie will be ok with it, they seem to have accepted that I'm part of life in the caves. Sharon has even gone to the extent of talking to Ian and I.

"Ian, honey I honestly don't think that anyone will object to a parasite like me leaving the caves for a little bit." I told him in all honesty. But I regret saying anything about it quickly afterwards when I saw his face, he looked heartbroken and horrified that I would say something like that.

"Wanda, you are more human than anyone else in these caves, you have proven to everyone that you deserve a life to your own." He said. And off we went to gather our stuff and say our 'see you later' to everyone, some cried and some said 'good luck' while others didn't come.

I was crying before we got to the jeep, but I wasn't sad I was more I don't know um..confused by my feelings I was sad and happy all at the same time. Once we got in the van Ian and I were stationed in the back and Mel and Jared were in the front for the first stretch. The plan was to drop Ian and I off in town where we will get a car and look for an apartment to stay in while Mel and Jared get the essentials for the family back in the cave. When Jared and Mel are done they will call us to meet them somewhere and Ian and I are to tell them where we will be staying in case of an emergency back home in the caves. everyone. I would never be leaving the caves if it weren't for this innocent baby and Ian.

So finally Mel and Jared drop us off at the car dealership. Right before I get out of the car Mel hugs me so tight and she begins to cry as I pat her back and tell her it will be ok and that I would be back before she knew it. I then got out of the car to pick Ian's and my car. I knew with all my heart that she and everyone else would be ok.

Ian and I both chose this black convertible with a red interior that seemed fancy to the both of us but I knew that the souls would think nothing of it. Now that we had our car it was time to go to a real e-state office to find a good apartment complex to live in for a little while. The real e-state agent said that we would do good in a two bedroom, and one bathroom place then in a one bed one bath place so we allowed her to show us the one that she thought we would like, of course Ian loved it and I liked it so we took it. Now we were to wait for the call and while we did this we decided we were going to go and get some furniture and essentials.

While we were out we got a queen sized bed, a little crib, two sofas, a television, and two dressers. As for the essentials we got the food, we got clothes, and dishes. I could tell Ian was enjoying this, because he was whistling the whole way. When we finally got the call we had finished with the shopping and were headed home, but not anymore. Mel had just called and now we were headed to dinner at the olive garden to meet up with Jared and Mel.

When we walked in we were seated with Jared and Mel. We all ordered, I got the fedicini pasta and so did Mel, while Ian and Jared just got a drink and bread.

"So have you both figured out where you will be living yet or is that still in process?" Jared asked.

"We are living in an apartment complex on mesa bvld. And we have all the furniture needed. How did the shopping go for the both of you?" Ian asked.

"We did well thank you. How long do you think you will be living here for?" Mel asked. Worry written on her face. This I could not answer her for sure cause I did not know.

"I'm sure we will be back before anyone misses us to terribly."I said. "And you know that I will miss you and Jamie and everyone else. Right?"

"K, good and of course I do and you know that I will miss you very much to, right?"

"Yes, of course I do." I said through tears. When dinner was over and we said our good bye's Mel tried to argue with Jared and I that she should stay, but we told her she needed to be with her babies. With tears in everyone's eyes they headed back to the caves and we headed home. When we walked into the doors of our new place Ian grabbed hold of me and kissed me passionately. We didn't even make it to the bed but hey it didn't matter we were in love and still are!! Of course I know that once this baby is born everything will change like our sexual habits and sleeping habits but we're ready.


	3. the trip to the healer

IPov:

When I woke up the next morning Wanda was already up and cooking breakfast for the both of us. I love her so much. She was so sweet, I could tell she wasn't feeling well this morning and yet she was still cooking breakfast. Today we were planning on going to the healers office and hopefully we can find out if it's a boy or girl. Wanda says she would love the baby no matter the sex, and so would I but a kind of want a little boy rather than a girl. I am not saying I don't want a girl I'm just saying I want another o'shea boy to rough house with.

As I walk into the kitchen I realize that all I want to do is wrap my arms around Wanda's waist and kiss her neck. When I grab hold of her waist I slightly scare her, but when she realizes that it's me she giggles and kisses me. She is cooking something that smells amazing and as soon as I realize this my stomach growls. Wanda giggles.

"Are you hungry? I made a ham and cheese omelet with bacon and sausage."

"Of course I am. That sounds delicious. Will you be eating as well?"

"Here. And no the look of this stuff is making me feel sick so you enjoy while I get dressed." She giggled. Hugged me and rushed from the kitchen to get refreshed. She was so adorable in the morning.

WPov:

As soon as I left the kitchen I headed to the bedroom and went straight to the closet and put on my cutest and most comfortable clothes I had. We were fixing to go to the healers and just for Ian's sake we are going to find out the sex of the baby. I only hope that the baby will look more like Ian rather than me, but if he/she looks like me more it will make no difference.

When Ian finished with his breakfast he came into the room and got dressed and now we're headed to the healer's office. Ian is so excited. Walking into the office was a little nerve wrecking my main concern is that the baby is ok and that Ian doesn't get found out that he is 'human'.

My healer is rises with the sun she seems super excited to be able to deliver a human child. Her body is 20 yrs old. She told Ian and I that I am not far along enough in the pregnancy to tell what the sex of the baby is yet. Ian was slightly disappointed but tried his best not to show it. As we were leaving I asked rises with the sun when we would be able to find out the sex of the baby.

"In about six weeks, hopefully I will be seeing you in two weeks?" She asks.

"Oh, yes of course we want to make sure this baby makes through the whole pregnancy we have been pregnant before and miscarried." Ian said hoping she wouldn't catch the lie.

"That's so sad. I'm sure this baby will make he/she seems quite strong." She says frowning and looking like she was about to cry.

Ian and I left after thanking the healer for her time. Soon we headed to lunch, I soon realized after lunch that because I was pregnant I would not be allowed to contribute to the community and neither would Ian because he is my partner. I was slightly upset by this because he and I would be proportionally bored. Once we got home though I was proven completely wrong. We would not be bored.

Once we got home Ian picked me up and kissed me and when he allowed me to catch my breath he still hadn't stopped kissing me. I was gasping for air and pulling his hair. All I wanted in that moment was for Ian to kiss me again but he was a little occupied at the moment by a knock at the door suddenly. One of our new neighbors was at the door, welcoming us to the neighborhood so we invited him in, his name was Thomas he apparently kept his hosts name. Thomas brought a pan of lasagna over and as Ian and Thomas walked to the living room and began to talk I panned out the food and served it, it looked so delicious that I took a plate myself.

"So how is the move going so far I have heard that moving is so hard to do with leaving your friends and all." Thomas asked.

"It's going well and it's not as hard as you seem to have heard especially when you have a growing family like mine. You see my partner and I have been trying for a baby for almost two years now and we finally are able to have this baby." Ian said.

All of a sudden Thomas tells Ian to freeze if he wants me to live as he is grabbing hold of me with a knife against my neck. This is when I realized he was wearing sunglasses. Ian took his pair off and shows the man that he is human as well.

Thomas freezes. "aw man I'm sorry I didn't know you were a human, but why are you hanging around this thing?" he asks.

"Well if your really sorry man then you can let my wife go. And as for why I'm hanging around her is because I love her and she is carrying my child. Not only that but she is the most innocent soul you will ever meet. Now why are you sneaking around trying to kill?" Ian asked in horror.

Thomas let me go and ran off trying to get away from Ian, but that didn't happen in the slightest. Ian caught him, brought him to the apartment, tied him to a chair and began to interrogate him. When he was done he let Thomas go with a fair warning.

After Thomas was gone he picked me up, but the moment didn't last one bit I was rushing to the bathroom, I was there all night when I realized what was going on I told Ian to drive me to the healers and now. When we got there I found out I was right I had been food poisoned and I had lost the baby I was so devastated. On our way back home Ian was asking me what I wanted to do.

"I want to try again and if I don't become pregnant again within a month or two then we will go back to the caves if that is ok with you, Ian?" I said unsure. We had told the healer bout the human and she sounded the alarm. The man was found an hour later.

"We can do that, love I don't think anyone would mind at all, but just in case we will call Mel and Jared and tell them what is going on and make sure it is ok to do this." He said. We were both so sad that the baby had miscarried but we weren't giving up yet. Within minutes Ian was on the phone with Mel. Mel was so sad but she told us to stay and try again so we hung up and walked into the apartment. Ian kissed me and kept kissing me, but this time we made it to the bed.


	4. the fantastic news

_**Hey sorry it has taken me so long two write the next chapter but here it is hope you like it!! **_

WPov:

_Two months later:_

K so it has been two months since the miscarriage and Ian thinks I might be pregnant and I agree with him kind of, so I am headed to the healer today to get checked out hopefully I am. All I have been doing lately is sleeping and getting sick. Ian and I haven't been out much either and Ian won't be going to the healer with me, the souls have been watching for humans more carefully.

First before going to the healers office I'm going to make Ian breakfast and take a shower. Ian still doesn't let me do very much at all but lay around and cook occasionally. So today I am making breakfast then off to the healers and maybe I'll do a little something for Ian I mean its going to be our 2-year anniversary I'm so excited. But now I'm headed to the healers I left breakfast in the fridge and a note on the counter of where I am and where his breakfast is.

My healer Rises with the sun was exteremely surprised that I was there to see her and to get an ultrasound. I was told the night that the baby died I would not likely get pregnant for at least 3 to 4 months. While there all we talked bout was what Ian and I were going to do for our anniversary and what we were going to name the baby when it was born.

"I think that if it's a girl I will name her Syelle Ray O'Shea and if it's a boy I will name him Jake Connor O'Shea, but I have to ask my partner what he thinks. What do you think of the name rises with the sun?" I say smiling. "I think those are great names and I thank there might be a possibility that you will use both names, because I see two little heads!" We both screamed out joyously. I can't believe I might be having two little babies running around at home. Ian will be so happy.

"Well I will see you in two weeks exactly, right?"asked Rises with the sun. "Yes, of course I really hope these babies make it. I will see you in two weeks I'm supposed to meet Ian at home so we can go out tonight." I say, smiling hoping she understands our abruptness with the ending. I also had to go and get a gift that I thought Ian would like. So we hugged and I was off and she had a different patient. I hope I get the right thing and that he enjoys it.

So I am headed to a entertainment shop to see if there might be something that Ian will like, but when I got there, there wasn't anything I thought he would like so I went to a clothing store and got a hooded sweat-shirt customized it said I love you 4-ever and it was black and red, and I went and got him some of his favorite candy which is the butter finger and mint 3 musketeers. I really hope he will like it.

IPov:

So today is Wanda and mines 2-year anniversary. I'm planning a romantic evening in the house with rose petals trailing along the floor and on the bed. I've gotten her a really pretty red dress and some of her favorite candy which is chocolate covered cookie dough. I have a candle lit dinner planned and a "special desert" afterwards. I'm so nervous about what she will think of all this and of what the healer said, if Wanda is pregnant again.

Wanda is home now and she looks so excited, but she looks likes she's been crying. "Wanda are you ok honey?" I ask. "Yes, of course I'm just super happy, you won't believe it but you have to guess what it is." She said. She looked so happy there was only one thing it could've been, I mean she really hasn't been this happy since she found out she was pregnant with the first baby. She was pregnant again.

"Umm I don't know you tell me." I say while smiling cause I already know what the surprise is. "I'm pregnant! With twins!! Aren't you excited?" she asks begging to frown, because I still haven't said anything. I wasn't expecting that at all I was shocked. We were having twins. I know my mouth is still wide open with shock. Wanda is now crying and saying she can go and get an abortion, I'm finally taken out of my reveree with what she just said. "NO!! I want these babies, I'm just so surprised I didn't think we'd ever have twins." And what I said was true I was surprised.

I couldn't help myself I picked her up bridal style and kissing her neck. I'm so in love with her. We went in for desert first. I didn't care if we had the romantic dinner first anymore, we could get that dinner if we felt like it afterwards. Then we could go for more desert if we had enough energy.

WPOV:

I woke up this morning smiling so big. I had been so scared last night when Ian didn't say anything for so long, I was worried that he didn't want the twins. But now I'm glad to know that my babies will be loved and that Ian wants them. We have a lot to do today at is kind of crazy we have to meet up with Mel and Jared, we have to go do a raid for the cave and then we have to tell them the big news and then we have to go get the newer crib for the other baby and other essentials. I really want to know if we will be able to use both a girl and boy name but it don't matter to either way but I think it would be nice to have one of each.

I'm cooking breakfast for Ian right now and its his favorite, egg and cheese omelet and pancakes. As soon as he's done eating though we have to leave. I'm on the phone with Mel now telling her where to meet us. On the phone she told me that she and Jared would be staying with us for the night I am so excited. We get to actually catch up.

Once I got off the phone with Mel Ian had woken up and was now eating. So I went and got a shower. I was thinking about last night and how it was so amazing that I lost track of time. Ian interrupted my thoughts to tell me we needed to leave but as soon he saw me in the shower he just couldn't stop himself. He undressed and jumped in with me.

So now we're out of the shower and headed to go meet up with Mel. I'm so ready to see her and Jared, and to get to talk about our future and their children. Ian was jumping at the bit to, he couldn't wait to hang with a guy. I'm excited to tell Mel everything about the twins that I know. Maybe Mel will be able to give me some pointers on parenthood. I don't want to screw up on this or make them completely hate because I'm a little uptight. I'm excited yet scared about all of this.


	5. the super great day

_**WPOV:**_

Today is going to be so awesome! Ian and I are headed to go and get Mel and Jared from a back alley in Mesa and we're in phoenix half an hour away. I'm so excited I haven't seen Mel in almost three months I can't wait to catch up. We're getting close and I can't sit still anymore.

Mel is standing outside of the van waving at us as we pull up next to them. Ian parked and as soon as he did so I ran right into Mel, we were both jumping up and down with joy now that we're together again. I mean we've shared bodies and minds before so it's a little disconcerting to be away from each other for so long. I've missed her so much.

"Hey girl, I've missed you so much!" Mel said. She was hugging me so tight I almost couldn't breathe out a reply. "I can't breathe. And I've missed you to." She set me down trying to hold back a laugh. Jared stepped around Mel and looked down at me with a smile, and picked me up to give me a hug. It's funny how he treats me like a child even though I am way older than him. "Hey Wanda, how are you? Everyone of the kids have missed you and Ian. When are you guys coming back?" Jared looked hesitantly at Ian to make sure he hadn't said anything wrong. Which made me giggle cause humans seem to get jealous really easily. They both looked at me with a questioningly look that said what is so funny? I shook my head and laughed. "Hey, and I'm good how are you? When you get back you'll have to tell them that I have missed them to. And in a little while maybe." I said with a smile. " I will and let's get going so we get done faster so we can eat, I'm starved." Mel said with a huge sheepish grin. We all laughed.

We are going to take them to a couple of stores so that they can get the things the cave and our people need then we'll head to dinner, there is where we will tell them about the twins. We would like to take them with us to the fair tonight, I think we would all have extreme fun. Ian and I decided if we can get done with dinner and the shopping in time we'll go and if we don't we'll try to go tomorrow if Mel and Jared can spare a couple of hours to go.

We're at dinner now. We have been catching up since we got into the car together. So far nothing is new it's the same old same old with the people in the caves. Ian keeps giving me a reproachful look it's almost like he's saying can we tell them now. So finally in middle of dinner I nod an easy yes to him. He smiles real big and begins telling them when all out of nowhere Mel interrupts him with some news as well. " uhh I'm sorry to interrupt you Ian but Jared and I have some news." She looks at me for permission to go on. I smile reassuringly and tell her to go on. "Well Jared and I are having another baby! We have an appointment with our healer tomorrow to find out the sex of the baby and to make sure he or she is healthy." She finished looking so relieved to get it off of her chest.

"That's great! Oh and this will surprise you guys. Wanda and I have some news to! We're having twins and we are going to go see our healer tomorrow to! To go and find out the sexes of the baby and to make sure they're healthy." Ian said with the biggest grin on his face that I have ever seen or well since I told him that I would marry him. Jared and Mel looked surprised. They smiled though and congratulated us. Soon we were headed off to the apartment and to bed so our plans to go to the fair were ruined by the fact that there were doctor appointments back to back.

Mel and Jared slept in the living/guest room and Ian and I slept in the normal room. Mel and I talked for hours late into the night about what we were going to name our kids. We were catching up on everything, including all the juicy gossip. I have totally been missing Mel and Jared and their kids.

Mel and Jared are leaving this afternoon after we have all gone to our baby appointments. Ian and I want to see Mel's and Jared's baby, and they want to see Ian and my babies. We can't wait, Ian and I should be able to find out if they are boys or girls or both, Mel and Jared should be able to as well. Ian and I haven't talked much about what we will name the babies yet. We've kind of been waiting to see if they remain healthy throughout at least the first two trimester to make sure we don't give our hopes up. Mel and Jared already know what they're going to name their baby when they have it. I'm so excited for them.

We're here at the healer's office and Mel is going in first. We all get to watch. The healer asked us who Ian and I were and we all told her we were family visiting from out of state. "Well I hope your enjoying your visit here lately has no one been visiting cause they believe that there are humans just waiting for us to get comfortable so that they can take their home planet back, but it hasn't happened yet." She said smiling. "Yes, well let's hope that never happens" Jared said smilling right back. You could have been able to see what he was thinking that is if you knew him well. He was thinking that attacking the souls when they got comfortable was a really good idea. Anyways back to talking about the check up. Mel found out she would be having a baby girl. I found out that I would be having both a boy and girl.

After the appointments we went to lunch to celebrate. Mel and Jared had to leave afterwards though so that they can give the people in the caves their essentials. Ian and I said our good-byes and headed out to get the extra crib and do a couple of other things. We are decided that we won't name the babies till they are born. Ian said that he liked both names and that if they are both born and healthy then that's what we'll name them to bad that we can't really give a name to them till we know for sure that they'll be born.

IPOV:

"It would just be easier on you Wanda if we didn't name them right away." I said. I really love her and if these babies don't make it she'll get depressed and heart broken even more if she names them now and they don't make it. "I know but I'm way to excited to wait! Can we please name at least one of them? Please?" Wand said. I almost laughed she was so cute and sexy. All I wanted to do was sexually play with her a little bit like turn her on and make her moan my name. "Maybe in a couple of months let's at least wait till they've made it through the second trimester." I said.

"Okay, yay!" Wanda said smiling so innocently I just wanted to hold her in my arms. We have finally made it home and I think if Wanda gets any hotter I won't be able to control myself from having sex with her before we get to the apartment complex. I want her so bad, and love her so much. We at least made it to the door before a ravaged her luscious sexy body. I was all over her, I am sex crazed. She smiled and went to the kitchen to grab some chocolate syrup, cherries, and ready whip, then she dragged me into the room then she took my shirt off and hand cuffed me to the bed. She took my pants off and sprayed ready whip on my _**dick**_ then sucked it off. She then took her shirt off and then her bra. She took the chocolate syrup and sprayed it all over my chest and liked it off and kissed me. Then she grabbed a cherry and rubbed it against the still chocolate covered part of my body and put it in my mouth. GOD she makes me so horny and she's such a tease. She then proceeded to do a dirty little dance she had me screaming her name to fuck me. She smiled and brought out the whip and began whipping my chest, it was so sexy I couldn't stay still. She finally took off her pants and let me in. She begins to scream to fuck her harder so I plunged deeper and deeper and deeper till I just couldn't take it anymore I busted my hose and I moaned her name. She lied down on my chest then. "Sleep honey we can have more fun tomorrow if you want." I said smiling. "Of course I want to Ian" she said smiling mischievously, but I could tell she was tired and we both fell asleep even though I was still chained to the bed.


	6. the most loving day ever

_**WPOV:**_

Last night was amazing I still can't believe the reaction I got out of Ian. He was drooling all over the place and he couldn't stay still. I really like the desert in bed idea from now on. Ian is still in bed asleep I think I'll bring him breakfast in bed. Oh and he's still cuffed to the bed, I like the way he looks vulnerable yet still very sexy.

Today I think I'm going to take advantage of having nothing to do. After I bring him his breakfast I am going to feed it to him and keep him handcuffed to the bed. I'm going to make him go crazy and then I'll leave the room just to tease leaving him to fester and to finish off. He won't be too happy that I'm going to leave but he'll be happy when I come back in the room and un-handcuff him from the bed but, as soon as I have one undone I'll hand him a key and run away just to make him chase me. This will be so fun.

I'm walking into the room now, god he is awake and expecting me. His blue eyes are so handsome I'm stuck in them exploring them deep into his soul. "Well good morning darling how did you sleep?" Ian said. "Oh yes and you and here I've made you breakfast." I say smiling slyly. "Well thank you. Are you going to un-handcuff me so I can eat?" Ian said smiling. "Why no, I think I'm going to keep you that way and feed you myself." I said. He opened his mouth then in slight surprise and I popped the first bite in his mouth smiling.

After he was done eating I smiled and went to the kitchen and put the plate in the dish washer then walked back to the room. I smiled when I walked back into the room remembering that he was still in the nude. Ian was waiting impatiently for me to return. What he didn't know was my plan but he knew something was up. I crawled up on him and kissed his lips softly.

_**IPOV:**_

When she walked into the room she smiled at me then crawled on top of me and kissed me softly and went down my body kissing me on every part of my body she could get to. She was turning me on so bad, but as soon as I realized this she went completely down on me when she was done I was ¾ s of the way done. She noticed and giggled and stopped it all I growled and moaned for her not to stop. She giggled again kissed me and left the room. I couldn't believe it.

It must have been at least half an hour to an hour I couldn't do anything to finish off. She finally came back into the room smiling tauntingly at me, she had a key in her hand. She came and un did one of my cuffs and giggled handed me the key and ran, I knew exactly what she was doing then. She teased me so that there was sexual tension and let me loose so it would be more fun and as soon as I caught up to her, she squealed and turned around to kiss me, it was so passionate I couldn't stop myself I picked her up and ran straight into the couch we both laughed and she began to rub her hands all over my chest and kissing me.

She wanted it rough today on my part so I went fast and hard soon enough she was screaming my name. She was so into it I don't think she even cared what time of day it was and neither did I really. When we were finished we had lunch and took a quick nap we stayed on the couch the rest of the day and I carried her to the bed that night she tossed around in my arms I began to tell her it was ok and she started to cry in her sleep. When she realized she was crying she opened her eyes looking sadly at me and told me of her dream a could tell she was scared.

The dream was of her giving birth to a dead baby and they couldn't revive the baby it was the little girl and the little boy had a small smile and giggled we both looked at him and he looked exactly like me there was no resemblance to Wanda. The little girl who was dead looked like Wanda with no resemblance to me at all. She said the little boy was just the cutest thing she had ever seen and the girl was so pretty she began crying that she wanted that little girl so badly she couldn't stand the dream she said that if any of these babies died she would just die inside.

I told her it would not happen no matter what she would always the two babies they would be healthy and cute no matter what she smiled and said that I couldn't promise those things I looked at her and said oh yes I can they will be healthy and alive and cute when they are born. She smiled hugged me and went back to sleep with "I love you Ian" and some soft murmuring. i told I loved her to and fell asleep with her in my arms maybe I am wrong but I'm sure the babies will be good and healthy and that the dream was just something that happens during pregnancy and possibly a warning to be a little more care with her.


	7. author's note

_**Hey sorry it's taking me so long to write another chapter. If you guys have liked the last two chapters PLEASE REVIEW the chapters so I know how you liked it and can possibly make an adjustment if need be. But please tell me how you liked it.**_


	8. the huge surprise

_**IPOV:**_

Today Wanda has another doctor's appointment, we are supposed to be able to find out what the sexes these babies are. We are so excited to actually meet these babies. Wanda is due in three weeks the healer keeps telling us that she is in danger of going into labor early. I can already tell that these babies are going to be athletic, cause they are always kicking and it's so fun to watch. The baby shower is scheduled for tomorrow at 7pm. Wanda is so cute when she walks, it's really funny she waddles like a penguin.

We are headed to the healers office now. Wanda is talking about what she wants to name the babies if it's a boy she still wants to name one of them Jake Conner O'shea. If it's a girl she wants to name her Kirsten Bell O'shea she might change her mind again she always does. We are at the healer's office now waiting for our turn.

When we walked into the room Wanda ran and gave our healer a great big hug and then stepped back with a shy hello. The healer laughed and asked me to help Wanda into the bed for her ultrasound. "So how are you feeling Wanda?" asked the healer. "I'm feeling great and really excited to find out what these babies are." Said Wanda with a gleam in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"This may be just a little cold." Said the healer. As soon as she said the Wanda jumped a little bit. Then the healer began to move the thingy around on Wanda's stomach. Wanda the whole time was looking at the images on the screen. A few minutes later the healer told us that there is a boy and a girl. Wanda looked at me with a look of joy on her face then a split second later she was screaming in pain and there was nothing I could do but try to comfort her. The whole entire bed was wet that's when I knew her water had broke and that she was in labor. The healer then gave the no pain and told Wanda to sit there for a while until she said to push.

It took two hours and twenty minutes but both the babies were born the baby girl was born first and right then she had me wrapped around her little finger. The boy was born next and he was just so cute he looked like Wanda and I mixed together. Then all of a sudden we hear the healer yell "There is one more!" that took wanda and I by surprise we hadn't even seen a third baby in the ultrasounds but here it was and it was another little girl. After the babies were cleaned off and Wanda's area and bed were wiped down we were able to hold all of them and decide on the names of the babies. We named the fist born Kirsten Bell like Wanda had wanted to the boy was named Jake Ian and the last little girl was named Anna Marie. These babies were so cute.

When we were able to take them home finally we kinda found out more about their personalities. Kirsten is more of the whiny baby and Jake is more quiet and preserved while Anna will play with everything she can get her hands in like my fingers and Wanda's necklaces. We think we are just going to live in the soul community for a while longer so that maybe we will be able to live like normal humans used to and so that the babies can have normal childhoods. So far they all have bright blue eyes and dark thick hair. I say that Anna looks more like Wanda than the rest of them besides the eyes and hair. It's pretty hard to have three babies at one time in the same house but we're managing and Melanie and Jared came and helped us with the babies for the first few weeks. The only problem we had with that was that they brought the kids, that was really crazy and loud I don't think anyone of us got any sleep. Mel is supposed to be due in like two to three weeks with her fourth baby.

_**MPOV:**_

It's been really crazy lately Jared, the kids and I have been staying with Ian, Wanda, and their new babies. There are three of them and what is weird is that Ian and Jared are more taking care of the children than Wanda and I because we have been so tired. I've been tired because I'm expecting a baby soon and Wanda is tired because she just had three babies the size of watermelons come out of her small body. Jared and Ian are amazing taking care of the children and us. Ian and Wanda have their room and bed, the babies have one of their cribs and our babies are sharing two of the cribs because Wanda and Ian figured out how they could put their three babies in the same crib and my babies are borrowing two of the cribs and a play pin because our babies aren't super small like their babies.

Today I have another doctor appointment and hopefully the baby is doing ok. Jared really isn't so excited for another baby he's more worried that we won't be able to take care of all four of the children. He wants to give the baby up to someone in the cave who can't have a baby but I'm not giving up one of my babies if I believe I can take care of all of our babies. Even if we have to expand our room in the cave or get a house out in society close to the caves so that we can check on the people in the caves just so that we can take care of them and still hang out. I think Wanda and Ian are talking about moving closer to the caves but not back just yet because they want their children to be able to live in the soul society some day if they so choose. They're talking about getting a nice big house so that they can have visitors over and so that the kids have a nice backyard to play in.

The healer says that the baby is fine and that she should be here any day now. Now that I know the sex of the baby I can figure out a cute name for her and pick out some cute clothes and accessories. I'm going to name her jade lynn. I hope she looks more like Jared than me but who knows.

_**WPOV:**_

Well the babies are here with an unexpected surprise baby. They are the babies of our dreams. I can't wait till they get older though because we have had them home for at least two weeks and Ian and I haven't done it since I went into labor three weeks ago and I really miss it. Ian keeps telling me "just wait till they start sleeping through the night then we can go back to normal but we should be ok it will only take maybe a couple of months."

Mel and Jared left with their kids almost two days ago. They were such great help and I'm going to miss their kids and them they are like my best friends anywhere. They were talking about moving close by and we think that that would be really cool but we are about to move into a house that we had looked at in the beginning of my pregnancy but we didn't figure we would need such a big place because we didn't think we would be staying in society after the babies were born. The house that we are looking at now has a really nice back yard and it has an upstairs. All of the babies will have their own room and they will be upstairs along with the guest room while Ian and I are stationed downstairs, so that in case of an armed robber even though we both doubt it will ever happen we are being cautious. We are going to have maybe two more guest bedrooms just in case Mel and Jared decide to visit and bring the kids to.

"Ian! Help the kids everyone of them are crying and I'm feeding Kirsten and giving Jake a diaper change could you grab Anna and see what she needs please?" these babies are a handful right now, I'm going to go crazy before these babies turn 10. "Yeah babe I'm coming." He comes running into the room and kisses me then grabs Anna and rocks her to sleep and lays her down for a nap. When I've changed Jakes diaper I put him down for a nap and then Kirsten ate for almost an hour then I put her down to.

Ian and I are packing for the move every chance we get but it is taking a while because the babies are always crying into all hours of the day and night but we are managing to get there we've got stuff at the house now and we are almost finished packing up. Ian and I are so excited about the move. Ian keeps asking if we will have another child when the other children are around the age of two I keep telling him that we will just have to wait and see. I'm not sure I want another baby but I do know that he feels overtaken with girls already he wants another boy to make it even. I might as well wait maybe 6 months then give him what he wants if I can.

"Ian honey, are you really wanting another little baby running around already?" I ask. " Yeah, I'm sure babe but when are you talking about aren't we going to wait a couple of years?" He smiles with a look of surprise and asks. "Well I've been thinking we can start trying anytime now we just have to wait three more weeks to try, but I doubt it will get much harder then it already is and I think you would enjoy it."I said. "Umm babe are you sure you want to do that the babies wouldn't even be a year old yet." Ian said looking totally worried for my sanity. "Yes Ian I'm completely sure but it's up to you though. I honestly love this experience and I know you feel over taken with girls." I said. "Ok, sure lets conceive another baby. He smiled and threw me over his shoulder and we went to the room it was so much fun.

The next morning we were up and taking the babies and the rest of the stuff we had packed over to the house and began unpacking our thing but we unpacked the babies stuff first then we went to our room and unpacked then we went to the kitchen and unpacked everything in there because those were the main things we needed to unpack. The babies have been seemingly calm today there hasn't been a whole lot of crying. When we got to the new house and got the baby's room unpacked, we changed their diapers and laid them down for a nap. Ian and I were so tired by the end of the day that we fell onto our bed and went straight to sleep. We all slept through the night even the whiniest baby slept through the night, but when six o'clock hit the babies were whining and crying but hey we were just excited they slept through the night. Kirsten needed to eat Jake needed a diaper change and Anna just wanted to be held. Ian and I were laughing so hard at how the babies are so different in personality already yet they are still very much alike. They won't touch a single pacifier or a bottle and we have tried to bottle feed them but it's just not working. They have to be in bed by 7 or their cranky the next day and they have to have a nap around 11 or they won't do anything but cry and have bowel movements. By 11 they were in bed and happy by 2 when they woke up again. By the end of the day we were cooked.

_11 months later_

The triplets are standing up now and they are still sleeping through the night. Ian and I have not been able to have the little boy he wants yet. Ian is still hoping. The babies are almost a year old and they have all said they're first word. Kirsten said dada Jake said mama and Anna said cookie. They're always crawling around and getting into things. We have everything on baby locks now even the thing they can't reach.

A couple of months ago we took them to the pediatric healer because Jake was acting weird. We almost had to take the babies to the caves because they all saw Ians eyes, they freaked and asked me all kinds of questions. We told them that his parents were souls and that he was born in the first step of the invasion and that his parents couldn't insert him they couldn't bear the thought of not actually having the baby they knew and loved but someone different in his body. So we made it ok but there was something odd when we walked out the door seekers were surrounding the building. They escorted us to their car and drove away, when they finally stopped the car we were in front of a cold dark building totally unlike the soul normal society buildings. We walked in and had to go talk to someone about keeping the babies humans and come to find out we were talking to a human bout keeping them human. Of course we get to because the human was all for it to we just had to go talk to them so that they could get the census and soul human ratio.

When we got home we all went to bed and slept for a good long time, that day was crazy and everyone was relieved. We called the caves the next day so that we could tell them all that was going on and how they could come live in society to if they wanted to.

Today Ian, the babies and I are going to go visit the caves and the family. We are taking pictures for them to see. Everyone even Sharon and Maggie were excited to see us all. Everyone wanted to hold the babies. We stayed in the caves that night and left the caves the next afternoon. So now we are headed home and Jamie is coming with us for a while. He wants to go to a soul college and become a healer for the caves and maybe someday move out of the caves to be an actual healer and maybe take some of the souls out of bodies just so they can repopulate the earth with humans and not souls. Maybe there is hope for humans again and maybe we will all make it out alive we could even get the seekers out of these bodies.

Ian and I are excited that Jamie gets to come to cause that means that he and I can do stuff, because Jamie said he wanted to help with the babies. It's time for bed goodnight to all and to all a goodnight.

THE END!


End file.
